1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to remote computer accessing, and, more particularly, to exporting diagnostics interface and menu system to allow remote execution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performing computer diagnostics and computer management are essential tasks for maintaining proper operation of computers. Modem computers have multiple complex hardware components that cooperate to perform computer operations. Integration of complex hardware and software in computers can result in several technical problems that compromise optimal performance of computers. Many times, a computer professional""s services are required to remedy computer diagnostic problems.
Many of the consultations performed by computer experts are conducted via the telephone. Often, a computer user will communicate with a computer consultant over a telephone and run certain computer software and report back to the computer consultant. This can be a tedious process and an inefficient one. Many times, the computer operator will not be familiar with the software and hardware details to properly advise the computer consultant of the problem at hand. The computer consultant is then forced to iteratively narrow down possible hardware or software problems. This can be very time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, the computer that is in need of professional attention can become inactive until a computer technician is able to examine it. This delay can be very costly in terms of monetary and other costs.
Currently, there have been some attempts at performing remote computer management. These attempts have been primarily a method of computer communications using modems over typical telephone lines. This method is generally very slow and inefficient. Transmitting large amounts of data and graphical user interfaces over modems, and examining them in real time, can be a tedious process. Receiving status data from a remote computer over a modem communication line, and incorporating the status data into a graphical user interface is very difficult. Furthermore, performing remote testing on remote computers over modem communication lines can be very difficult. Many of the diagnostic communication operations become very difficult to perform effectively using modem style communications.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for performing remote execution of system administration upon a standalone computer system, using a controlling computer system. A remote communication sequence is initiated. Communications between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system is established using the remote communication sequence. Furthermore, a diagnostic software application is initiated on the standalone computer system using the established communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for performing remote execution of system administration upon a standalone computer system, using a controlling computer system. The apparatus of the invention comprises: means for initiating a remote communication sequence; means for establishing communications between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system using the remote communication sequence; and means for initiating a diagnostic software application on the standalone computer system using the established communication between the controlling computer system and the standalone computer system.